Forever Frozen in Time
by TwilightLove24
Summary: Edward has to leave Bella and she is a wreck. She goes into the woods and she is changed into a vampire. One problem: she has no memory of her life before. She goes to school one day and some new students join the small population.
1. Chapter 1

**I ask one thing of you. That you review. Haha. Catchy little rhyme eh?**

It had been a week since Edward left. I couldn't function at all. I couldn't eat, drink, or sleep peacefully at all. I was sitting Indian-style in the middle of my room on the floor, staring off into space. I felt so numb and empty. My heart was gone, I knew that for sure. I couldn't feel it in my chest anymore, I couldn't hear it beating anymore. This was how my week was spent, sitting in the middle of my room. I began to think of Edward, I could see him so clearly in my mind. That favorite crooked smile of mine playing on his lips as his topaz eyes burned so deeply into mine. He was dazzling me even when he wasn't here. I pushed that thought out of my mind as soon as I realized it was there. I got up abruptly tears stinging my eyes as I ran out the door. I got in my truck and began driving, I didn't know where I was going but that didn't matter. My subconscious was taking me to a place that I tried to stay away from at all costs. I parked my truck on the side of the road and began walking into the woods, ignoring the path that lay to the right of me. I didn't even realize where I was going. Some part of my mind pushed me towards the direction of the place that I didn't even know I could find. I didn't know how long I walked but all of a sudden it was there, and it surprised me. It was the meadow. It was _our_ meadow. I sank to my knees and began to sob violently. I had not allowed myself to all week. Maybe it was because I didn't grasp it all, it didn't actually sink in until now. And now that it did, the crippling blow of the whole thing shattered my chest. I couldn't breathe right. Then I began screaming at the empty woods around me.

"You promised me Edward Cullen! You promised me that you would never leave me! What am I supposed to do now? Huh! Did you ever think what would happen to _me_ after you left? Or were you just thinking of yourself you selfish son of a...! God! Why can't I say it? Why can't I hate you? I want to hate you! So why can't I?" My voice grew hoarse and my throat started to burn. "Because I still love you more than life itself." I whispered as new tears began to fall. So I sat there. Crippled and heart broken. I didn't even notice the sun beginning to fall. The next thing that I noticed brought me back to the present. _Snap._ I heard it again. _Snap._ The funny thing about it was I knew I was going to die and I wasn't scared at all. I welcomed it with open arms. "Please hurry up and kill me, I don't have all day." I said into the woods. I felt and overwhelming sense of calmness. Then I didn't hear the noise anymore. "What? Are you waiting for me to run away? Good luck with that. As soon as I get up I'm just going to fall back down. I won't get two feet without tripping over something so I might as well just sit here and wait for you to kill me." I waited but I still didn't hear the noise. "You better still be out there. I'm not waiting for death that's just going to run away scared." I heard a low growl and I smiled. Then I saw a dark blur coming straight towards me. I blacked out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I awoke on a bed, disoriented and a little frightened. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ I didn't even remember who I was. I heard a light knock on the door. "Yes?" I answered. I noticed that my voice was very fluid and melodic, almost like I was signing.

An average sized teenager walked through my door. She was gorgeous. She had black hair that flowed down her back and she moved gracefully to my side. She had the most beautiful honey eyes and long eye lashes. She had very pale skin and a small, yet curvy figure. "I'm Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" She said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Uh..I'm fine I think. Where am I?" I asked still disoriented.

"You are in Washington. Do you know what your name is?" She asked me still concerned.

"Umm...no, I don't." I fumbled sheepishly.

"That's alright. We'll find out." She soothed. "But I do have to tell you something." She said hesitantly. "You were attacked in the woods by a vampire and now you have become one." She cringed waiting for me to scream or freak-out.

All I could do was smile like a maniac. "Really?" I asked her still beaming. Why was I acting like this? I'm a monster! A vampire! But all I feel is a sense of relief and happiness.

"Yes." She said just as befuddled as I was. "Well your taking this much better than I expected. May I ask why?"

"I don't know." I explained still beaming. "I just feel really happy right now."

"Hmm." She said. "Well come on. You can meet the rest of my family." She said holding out her hand. I took it and she led me down stairs. We walked into the living room and I saw three teenage boys and one girl. "This is Marie, Daniel, Jack and Alex." Marie smiled tentatively at me. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She was slightly taller than Elizabeth. Daniel wore a huge smile on his face. He had brown shaggy hair and he was slightly muscular. Alex was the tallest. He had black hair that was gelled and he smiled politely at me. Jack was the most muscular and he looked the oldest. He had dirty blonde hair as well as Marie. "Danny, did you find out anything?"

"Yes," he said looking at her then he looked at me. "Your name is Isabella Swan. You live in Forks, Washington with your dad, Charlie. You're mother is married to a baseball player named Phil and she lives in Arizona. Does any of this sound familiar to you?" I shook my head with a grimace on my face. "That's all right." He comforted. "It'll come back to you, Isabella." He gave me a wistful smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Please call me Bella."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Bella! School!" Marie called. It had been 11 years since I was transformed. Despite being a vampire, I was very much like a human. I still cried, blushed, and tripped.

"Coming!" I yelled back racing down the stairs. Then I hit something hard.

"Where do you think your going?" A seductive voice asked me.

"Danny." I growled in warning. He growled back playfully, then he pushed me against the wall with both hands on the wall by my head. His face was inches from mine and his eyes burned with a passion. _Not again!_ I groaned inwardly. _You've got to be kidding me._ He began leaning in towards me and I turned away. "Danny." I whispered pained. "I can't." I turned back to his face and my eyes bore into his.

"Ughh!" He groaned, backing away. "Bella, why not?"

"You know why." I said as my eyes tore into his.

"Bella, you don't even _know_ who you're waiting for!" He said frustrated.

Danny wanted to be close to me but every time he tried I got a feeling deep inside me that told me he was not the one, that there was someone else. So I waited for that someone and I pushed Danny away. "It doesn't feel right!" I protested. "You're just not the one for me. And I will wait for eternity if that's how long it takes me to find him." With that I stormed out of the house. I jumped into my red Audi and headed to school. When it came time for me to buy a car, something told me that this would be a good one for me. My family and I had no classes together. We did that so we could be less noticeable. I pulled into my usual parking space and got out of my car. As I began walking, I noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot. There was a pain in my chest that ripped through me relentlessly. I stopped walking before I would fall over. I leaned against a tree and fought back the tears that threatened my eyes now. _What is happening to me?_ I gasped for air out of habit and I finally composed myself. I continued walking to my first class. All morning I was preoccupied with what happened. When finally it was lunch time. I took my normal seat and waited for my family to come to the table. I felt a pair of eyes burning holes into my back and I shifted uncomfortably. Danny was the first to arrive, he draped his arm around me but I shrugged it off giving him a warning look he backed off and we lapsed into silence. When the rest of the came Marie began going on about her least favorite teacher and about the new students. I zoned out and stared out of the window. The bell finally rang and I gathered my things and went to Biology. It was a small class so we each had our own table with plenty to spare. I chose the one in the far back. One of the new students was in my class. I looked up at him and felt a strong sense of deja vu. He looked miserable the poor soul

"Class this our new student," Mr. Hercaby began. "Edward Cullen." At that moment my heart shattered into millions of pieces and I felt the most strong sense of longing. Edward nodded his head and took his seat at a lone table. Mr. Hercaby began walking towards the back of his class where his desk sat.

"Mr. Hercaby may I go to the nurse, I am not feeling well." I said my voice barely more than a whisper.

"Of course. Do you need someone to help you there?" He asked almost concerned. _Almost._

"No." I whimpered and immediately rose but tripped. Luckily I caught myself but not without every eye of the class falling on me. _Every eye._ I blushed and ran a little more quickly than a human would have out of there. When I was sure noone was around, I ran vampire speed to my car. I sat there and I cried uncontrollably. After I had composed myself, I went to 7th period. It was already in progress so I forged a note from the nurse explaining where I had been. I turned to go to my seat and there _he_ was, right behind my normal seat. I tried to ignore the longing feeling in my chest and the tingling in my hands as I sat down. He did not notice me so I was thankful. I couldn't stop thinking about him until I noticed everyone began to leave class. I moved toward the door quickly but my luck had avoided me. I tripped on the desk and went flying through the door, unable to catch myself. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. An electric current went through my body and I had a flash back.

**Excerpt from _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer **

"_Ladies first partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot._

"_Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent._

"_No," I said flushing. "I'll go ahead."_

_I was showing off just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I sapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40x objective. I studied the slide briefly._

_My assessment was confident. "Prophase_."

"_Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it sung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us._

"Are you okay?" I heard his melodic voice in my ear as his cool breath tickled my neck. He sat me upright then turned me to look at him. His angelic face turned to pure shock, his miserable manner disappeared into thin air and he couldn't speak. "Bella..." he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all those snazzy reviews guys. ;-)**

Before I even realized what was going on, I was pulled into the most passionate kiss of my life...or what I remember of it. I didn't fight him. Even though for all I knew, I was kissing a complete stranger, I didn't _want_ to fight him. He obviously knew me so maybe I could get some answers. I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with longing, passion, and love. "I thought you were dead." He said caressing my cheek. I felt a faint blush beginning to make itself known on my face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." I fumbled. I looked into his eyes as confusion and pain swept through them. "I don't remember anything farther back from 11 years ago." I continued hoping to ease that pain that swept through him relentlessly now. "You obviously know who I am though so would you mind explaining things to me?"

"Um... s..sure." He stuttered, with confusion still on his face.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I began walking to my car. "I will have to go home first. Explain to them where I will be. Where should I meet you at? Would here be alright?"

"Y..yes." He said still stammering.

"Great, thanks. I'm really sorry!" I called as I got into my car. As soon as I hit the road I sped off in the direction of my house. I had an uncontrollable need for speed but I reigned it in as I hit 150mph. I parked in my driveway and hopped out of the car running full speed into my house.

"Elizabeth!" I called.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked me in her usual bouncy voice.

"One of the new students knows me from my human life so I'm going to go see him and find some stuff out. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be wondering where I was." I concluded.

"Bella, you know what happened the last time that someone knew you from your human life?" Elizabeth asked in warning. I couldn't help but cringe. Last time, I met a female by the name of Victoria. She told me she was my friend but then tried to kill me. She almost succeeded.

"It's different this time. I promise." I said begging.

"...Alright, fine. But I will be keeping tabs on you." She warned me. "Now you said _him._ Tell me about this mystery man." She asked instantly curious.

"Liz, I have no idea who he is!" I shouted.

"He? Absolutely not." Danny said coming through the hall getting right in my face. "I am not going to race to save your life again! I forbid you to go!" Danny was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You _forbid_ me?" I asked incredulously. "Since when do you have the right to say where I am allowed to go? Who I am allowed to see? You do not have the right to keep me locked up here like a lion in a cage!" I was yelling at him and I couldn't control my anger. My mind burned for the sense of pain I was now getting from him. He sunk to his knees and held his chest tightly, he was convulsing and writhing in pain. "And will you get a hint already? I do not _want_ you! I never have and I never will! So stop trying to make me fall in love with you because it is a lost cause! Don't you even-" I was slammed to the floor cut off from my revere. I noticed that Danny was on the ground hovering around unconsciousness.

"Bella! What the hell?" Jack yelled in my ear. I had the power to control things with my mind. When I get angry, I don't realize that I am killing the person. I crush their insides until their heart explodes.

Jack got off of me and I sat on the ground disoriented. "Danny.." I whispered pained. I got up and ran to my car. Tears began to sting my eyes as I realized I had hurt someone that I loved. I drove way over my normal speed, I was pushing 200mph. I tried to push back all of those thoughts that threatened to overtake me now. I was going to see Edward and get answers about my human life. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the passionate kiss the he engulfed me in just minutes ago. I could hear his melodic voice in the most beau-_Crunch!_ I tree had fallen and I did not have enough time to move out of the way. In my haste to leave my house, I had not put on my seat belt. I flew through the windshield of my car and landed several feet away.

"Aw man!" I groaned as I staggered to my feet. My beautiful care was totaled. As I approached my car it was only then that I realized blood on the ground. I was dumbfounded as I tried to find the source of the injury. I let out a horrific scream as I realized it came from me. _How is that possible?_ My right arm had a huge gash and blood was pouring out relentlessly. Only then did I feel slightly light headed. I staggered towards my car. Then I heard someone running. I turned to see who it was. Edward was staring at me shocked as I held my arm trying to stop the bleeding. I looked at my arm then back at him. I staggered once again and I sank to the ground.

"Bella no!" I heard him cry as I slipped into cold arms. Then it was black.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When I came to I heard another voice. I didn't recognize this voice but it sounded oddly familiar.

"Edward she'll be fine. You need to calm down. Her arm is already healed and she'll wake up any second now." This voice soothed Edward as a strangled howl rang from his lips.

"Mmm." I groaned blinking my eyes rapidly. I saw his face resting on the side of my bed as another flash back came to me.

**Excerpt from Twilight**

_My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed- a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped it meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable._

_My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off._

"_No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand._

"_Edward?_" _I turned my head slightly and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting of the edge of my pillow._

"Bella? Bella?" An anxious voice called my name and shook me out of my flashback.

"Oh!" I exclaimed surprised. I met Edwards eyes. I sat up quickly, and I began to blush.

"How are you feeling?" A man with blonde hair and extremely pale skin asked me this.

"Uh. I'm fine." I smiled tentatively. "How is my car?" I asked glumly already knowing the answer.

Edward snickered, "You start bleeding to death and your worried about your car?" I glared at him and he tried to suppress his smile.

"It was a good car. Very quiet, lots of power." I said.

"Well, my sister is working on it right now." He began then he saw the expression on my face. I knew which one it was too. I got that look every time someone bought something expensive for me or things to that nature. "It's no trouble at all. She loves to fix cars." He said with a smile on his face.

I noticed that the blonde haired man had left the room. "Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Carlisle, he is like a father to me." Edward said awed, he spoke of Carlisle with such respect.

"Carlisle..." I repeated. "That name sounds familiar." I tried to remember but I couldn't. I racked my brain for some glimmer of hope that I would remember this Carlisle. I got frustrated when I couldn't so I tried even harder. The lights around me began to flicker and Edward looked towards the ceiling then back at me.

"Bella?" He tried but I didn't pay him any attention. "Bella?" He tried again. "Bella?" He said shaking me." I looked over at him and the lights resumed their constant glow.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I have a little trouble with my gift. You see, I can control thing with my mind, but sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it." I continued my voice grew hoarse. "If I get angry with someone, I might kill them without even knowing it." I looked back into his topaz eyes.

"Has that happened before?" He murmured to me.

"Yes, more than once." My voice was barely more than a whisper. "I almost killed one of my own coven before I left to see you. God, I am so weak." The last part I mumbled to myself but he heard me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever say that." he caught my face with his hand and turned it to look at him. His eyes were so deep that I almost got lost in them for a second. I suddenly felt an overpowering urge to press him lips against his. My subconscious mind began to reached for him as I slowly bent my face towards his. He enclosed that space and my lips were on his. The kiss started tentatively but then it deepened and it became so passionate that if I had not already been sitting down, I would have fallen. What happened next noone ever saw coming. Danny jumped through the window and knocked me over. I fell onto the ground as I felt pain for a second but then it was gone. I looked back up and he and Edward were fighting. It was like a blur.

"Danny! Stop!" I yelled. He didn't listen. "I'm warning you!" he continued to fight Edward like a child. "Fine!" The rest of the Cullens came bursting through the door just as Danny and Edward froze in mid air. I put them at more relaxed positions and sat that on opposite sides of the room. "Now if either one of you move, you are going to be frozen forever." I said with confidence in my voice. I released them and neither of them moved. "Very good. Now Danny, would you mind explaining to me why you decided to grace us with your unwanted presence?" I said with a fierce tone in my voice.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you were lip locked with a total stranger!" He yelled and I was taken aback.

"Be careful Danny, don't make me angry." I said struggling to keep my voice calm. I then felt a wave of calm spreading over me and I was taken into another flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! You made my day!**

_Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Jasper slid closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger. The panic stayed dull, unfocused. _

"_Bella," Alice said. I looked at her numbly.-_

"Bella!" I was snapped out of my flashback and into the present. I saw a pixie like face staring at concerned. She had short, black hair. _Alice._

"Alice?" I asked disoriented. "Y...you're Alice, aren't you? You and someone else were in the hotel with me...Jasper." I said trying to piece together my flashback.

"Oh, Bella, you remember me!" She hugged me tightly, her face was light up.

"Bits and pieces." I said feeling slightly more happy, but still frustrated.

"Bella, who are these people?" Danny asked me with rage in his voice.

I turned to glare at him, "I don't know exactly but I think that it's best you leave. Now!" I said icily.

"No way-" He began. But didn't finish. I shut his mouth and sent him back out the window where he came. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I saw through his mind where he was. I made him break out into a run at vampire speed and didn't stop until he was at the house. I opened my eyes to see seven pairs of eyes watching me curiously.

I flushed extremely embarrassed. "Sorry," I muttered. "He was really getting on my nerves."

I heard a deep chuckle. It came from an extremely muscular boy...more like man. I looked at him curiously trying to remember who he was. "Emmett." He said still smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, my smile was tentative, however. He was so _massive_ yet playful and gentle.

"I'll introduce the rest of them later, I believe you had a couple of questions to ask me." Edward said, his voice still tight from the brawl that took place only moments before. On cue, the rest of them left, well, more like vanished.

"I'm sorry about Danny. He is extremely over protective. But I don't know why." I muttered. "He just doesn't get it."

"Doesn't get what?" Edward asked curiously. His brows furrowed together.

"He's tried to be with me on more than one occasion, but I kept turning him down. I know he really cares for me, but it's not my fault if I can't return those feelings." I said.

"Why not be with him?" Edward asked sadly. "You can't remember anything of your old life so why didn't you take up his offer."

"Because, I'm not supposed to." I answered as if that were the most stupid question in the whole world. His facial expression was nothing but blatant shock. "Every time we begin to get...close, I stop before we can even hold hands. I don't know why. Something inside me told me that it just wasn't right." He stared at me with nothing but mystification. "I know that sounds like I need to be put in a cell with padded walls but... I just couldn't shake the feeling...I can't." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I know that someone is meant for me, but it's not him, so why waste my time? Have you ever felt that way?" I said slightly embarrassed, I was pouring out the secrets of my...non-existent love life to him.

"Not too long ago." he whispered.

I peered up at him, his face held nothing but love. I was immersed into his topaz eyes for a moment. "So...um. How do you know me? How did we meet? Tell me everything."

He then proceeded to tell me everything, not leaving out a single detail. He told me about when we first met, the meadow, and all of his blood lust for me. When he told me about James and Victoria I let out a gasp.

"So that's why!" I said more to myself than to him, but he heard anyways.

"'That's why' what?" he asked me his eyebrows furrowed and his angel face became even more heavenly.

"I ran into Victoria a couple years ago. She said we used to be friends and she said that she could help me learn things about myself. Until she tried to kill me..or whatever it is we do." I said laughing at the last part. I didn't want him to know how close she had gotten. I fought back a shiver as memories of that day began to resurface. _Her wild, red hair, her eyes only of pure hatred as she took out her lighter. "Mate for mate."_

I saw him grow very tense, everything about him was tight and he was trying very hard to suppress his anger. "She what?" He said in a strangled voice.

"It's nothing. I am very capable of taking care of myself. Now please continue." I said trying to close this subject to further conversation.

He sighed and continued with the story. He then told me about my birthday party, and his voice was a whisper when it came to the end...our end. How he left me.

I then remembered only one thing that he said to me. The day he left me.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

I gasped and looked desperately into his eyes. "You didn't want me?"

"Bella, I'm a good liar. I have to be." He desperately tried to explain. The panic was in his eyes, he didn't want me to leave again, that I could see. But he told me that he didn't want me...

I was beginning to remember bits and pieces of that day. The walk in the woods...the detached look on his face when he told me he was leaving...the dead look in his eyes when he said he didn't want me...and I remembered how I felt. Some part of my mind was screaming _I told you so! I told you he was too good for you! I told you this wouldn't last! What made you think that you were ever good enough for him? He deserves someone like Rosalie, not an insignificant human girl like you. What made you think he actually ever loved you?_

The truth was cruel like a kick in the face and I stood there dazed his voice slipping away like someone turning down the volume of a radio until it was silent. Everything was silent. I didn't hear my unnecessary breathing, I didn't hear his voice anymore, and didn't hear the birds. Nothing. It was silent, and it comforted me, and scared me. I was beginning to be pulled under by an overwhelming sense of despair. Waves of pain reared up so high I couldn't function. Then there was nothing. It was pitch black and even with my heightened sense of sight, I couldn't see. I desperately tried to find the surface, the light, anything. I was just stumbling around in the darkness. After a few minutes of this nonsense, I began to get angry andthen frightened, then all of a sudden everything was clear. I looked up and saw Edward holding me, only then did I realize I was on the floor. Carlisle was there as well.

I got up abruptly, blushing violently, I saw a concerned and pained look in his eyes, "I'm okay, I just need time to think this over. It's quite a lot." I said. His eyes were full of sadness and I had to look away. "I'll be back. I promise." I whispered as I jet through the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked me, "Are you going so soon?" She asked, a slightly frantic look was hidden in her eyes.

"I need time to think." I mumbled dismissively. I tried to go around her, but I was caught in her marble arms and suddenly I was embraced in a fierce hug.

"I've missed you. You have no idea how long I wondered it would be before you found us." Alice mumbled into my shoulder.

I drew away from her shocked at the statement that was just said, "What?" Her eyes went wide with anxiety as she realized what she had just done. "Y..you knew?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Bella...I...I changed you."

**Well isn't that a nice way to end a chapter? I believe so. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! School+Soccer+HomeworkNot Good... I'm am starting on the next chapter right now though and hope to have it posted before Monday. Now you know what to do. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray! I FINALLY have free time! Yeahhh I have like 2 hours so I had to write! How to Save a Life is stuck in my head right now so I'm going to add this song into my chapter! Hooray! Read && Review and make me happy! I promise to make you happy!**

"How could you do that?" Edward yelled making the whole house shake. "How could you not tell me? You watched me cry tearless sobs everyday and you never said anything! You offered me your worthless sympathies instead of offering me the truth when you knew all along she was still alive!" If it was possible, he would be a shade of red as he chewed out Alice.

Jasper let a low growl escape from his lips in warning. Alice turned to Jasper and shook her head to make him back off and Edward stared disbelievingly at Jasper then threw a look of hatred towards Alice.

She stood there quietly not breaking eye contact with him. She was talking to him through her thoughts so the rest of the family wouldn't know any part of the conversation save for Edward's screaming, yelling, and ranting.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"It was my decision to make, Alice not yours! Mine!" Edward yelled.

Alice no longer conversed with her mind. She spat out venomously. "You would have left her! I saw it!"

Edward's mouth dropped to the floor and Alice's eyes glazed over. She was replaying the vision in her mind for him and he stared at her in horror.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"You didn't want her to become a vampire. Remember?" Alice began quietly. "You hated the thought of her being a monster. When you found out that I had changed her you would have thought I did it because that was what she wanted to be done, instead of me doing it to save her life. You would have been angry and left her. I had to let you believe that she was dead so when she came back you wouldn't have been angry, just relieved that you had her back in your life."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I listened to the story not even aware that I was actually there. It felt like a movie and I was sitting in the front row. I couldn't move, all I did was sit there and listen, taking in all the events leading up to my transformation.

"I would never do that." Edward whispered unable to speak.

"Perhaps, but I couldn't take that chance. I had been watching her making sure she was alright. When Victoria came back for her, I knew then and there what I had to do. I didn't even let her touch Bella. As soon as I saw Victoria coming, I changed her."

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

"Why doesn't she remember then?" Edward continued to whisper. "If Victoria didn't cause Bella to loose her memory than what did?" He said this a little louder.

"I did." Alice said looking sad. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper wince, I remembered then that he could feel people's emotions. Alice must be feeling a lot of pain and sadness right now. Jasper loves Alice so he must have ached for her as well. "I drank too much of her blood. I almost _killed_ her." She whispered painfully.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"After that, I left to go hunt, fearing that my will power wouldn't be strong enough. When I came back she was gone. I thought she came to find us because at this time I did not know she had lost her memory. I found out in a vision a month later. I figured that I would let her find us on her own. And maybe you wouldn't leave her."Alice concluded, Jasper came up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist. She clung to him as she relived painful moments.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

As Edward stood motionless and Alice found comfort in Jasper, I sunk to the floor. This was certainly a lot to take in. I sat with my legs crossed pondering the events that had just happened. It was like that for a while. No one moved, no one talked, everyone stood there just thinking.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

The silence was blissful and comforting, but that was soon interrupted. The front door was knocked over and I was suddenly off of the ground.

"What the...?" I asked bewildered. I looked into the face of the culprit who interrupted my blissful silence only to see one person who I dreaded at the moment. "Danny, if you do not put me down in 5 seconds, you will be sorry."

"You are coming home with me now-"

"5..."

"I'm not leaving you here-"

"4..."

"With the vampires any longer.-"

"3..."

"You can talk to them-"

"2..."

"Later, we need to talk about-"

"1..."

"What happened."

I looked up at him, "Fool." I said looking dead into his eyes. Danny flew across the room hitting the wall. I landed lightly on my feet. Danny jumped to his feet staring at me with disbelief. "I will come home when I choose to." Danny was about to object but I cut him off. "Care to press your luck?" I said. Danny gave a look of defeat he turned towards the door.

"No!" Edward cried out. Danny flew towards me but he was suddenly on the ground.

"Humor me." I said looking at Danny he got up with an annoyed smile on his face.

He reached towards me only to have his hand stopped in mid-air. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to come home." He had an innocent expression on his face.

"This is getting old. Why don't you...take a nap?" I said with a coy smile on my face.

He stopped and stood frozen where he was. The Cullens gathered around him.

"Bella what did you do to him?" Rosalie asked poking Danny.

"I can manipulate time too. He'll be out until I chose." I turned towards Edward. "So we have all the time in the world."

He grinned at me, "That's fine with me."

**Yeahh! That was pretty cool! Now you have to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to update as soon as I could. Well you know the drill, but I love saying it! Read&&Review!**

Edward and I continued to talk until the morning when we heard a light knock on the door. Alice danced through the door and planted herself next to us on the couch. "Time for school. You can borrow some of my clothes Bella." She smiled.

"Oh, thanks." I said slightly blushing, as I looked at Edward. He beamed at me and I blushed deeper. Alice took my hand and lead me to her room. She walked in and headed to her closet. She opened the double doors and walked in. I followed awed by the size of it. She started going through numerous outfits until she was satisfied with one. She handed me light blue jeans, a green long-sleeved blouse, a tan jacket, a pair of gloves, a scarf, and some dark brown ugg boots that laced up. I eyed her dubiously.

"It's going to be really cold today." She said in her defense. "Only a high of 28 degrees." She said smiling.

"But the weatherman said it was going to be 40 degrees. And it's not like it would matter anyways." I said innocently.

"Ha! I'm way more reliable than any weatherman." She said rolling her eyes. I wondered what she meant as I changed into the outfit. The jeans fit perfectly, the shirt was form fitting, the jacket was extremely comfortable, the gloves matched, the boots fit snugly, and I threw on the scarf. I checked the mirror and was pleased with my appearance. I walked out of the room and ran into Edward. Literally. His arms ensnared my waist as he steadied me.

"Well it's good to see you still have many of your human traits." He smiled a breath-taking crooked smile that belonged only on the cover of every magazine. I was slightly dazzled and as I realized our position, I blushed and removed myself backing up slightly.

"How do I look?" I asked trying to change the subject.

His smile now beamed as he looked me up and down. "You better change. You'll break every poor guys heart." He said as I blushed.

"And every vampires." I said smiling a wry smile. His face was caught in a fake shock as he raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled back at him and went past him downstairs. As I walked by a statue that I had not noticed before. I stopped and looked only to realize Danny was still there where I last left him. "Oh." I said somewhat displeased. I let him wake up from his "nap" deciding he better go home and change. He looked around then looked at me. "Time for school Danny. You better go home and change now or you will be late." I said smiling.

"Bella did you-" He began.

"School, Danny" I sang as I turned and walked away. I went into the kitchen and found Alice and Jasper talking over a piece of paper. She looked slightly disturbed.

"Hey guys, what's that?" I asked.

"Oh just a letter from a long-time friend." Alice said smiling. "He wants us to come visit him."

"Oh, do I know him?" I wondered.

"No, you don't know this one." She smiled at me sympathetically. I could tell she threw in that last part for my benefit. I smiled at her and turned to see Edward walk in. He changed into another outfit and he looked like a model straight from Abercrombie and Fitch. I stood there dazzled by his amazing beauty. "Hey." I said weakly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me smiling a crooked smile.

I gained my composure and nodded smiling. He took my hand and lead me to his car. I didn't expect his gesture but it was nice. I felt safe just by holding his hand. He opened the door for me to his silver Volvo. I thanked him and got in. He glided gracefully in front of his car and into the seat beside of me. He started the engine and took off. When we hit the road, we were going 100 mph.

"So how long have you been living here?" He asked me.

"About two years." I said turning my attention from out the window to his dazzling topaz eyes.

"How long have you been with your clan?" He asked me.

"Since my transformation." I said. "They found me and I stayed with them. That was about 11 years ago." I said the last part quietly. I was lost in my thoughts for about 2 seconds and then I turned towards Edward and smiled.

He looked at me dazed and after a few seconds I raised my eyebrows at him and looked towards the road. He snapped out of it and returned his eyes to the road. I smiled as he quietly apologized. We pulled into the school only to see police cars and flashing lights. Caution tape was being set up and an ambulance was there. A stretcher was being put into the ambulance with a sheet over it. I gasped as I realized someone was under the sheet.

"This is not good." I heard Edward say. His face was tense as he looked at the scene that lay before us. He pulled into an open parking spot smoothly. All of a sudden I remembered something.

"What are they thinking?" I asked leaning towards him.

"A teacher has been murdered. The thing that worries me is that she was drained completely of her blood." He said with troubled eyes.

"You don't think..." I began but I already knew the answer. "And it wasn't anyone from your house?" I hoped it wasn't any one from my clan. We haven't had an accident in seven years with Marie...Oh no. She was doing so well! I got out of the car looking for Marie. She was nowhere to be found. I n fact, none of my family was here. "Oh no." I said running my hand through my hair worriedly. "I don't want to leave." I whispered over and over again. I had just found the love of my human life and my family slipped. They made a mistake. A fatal one that would change everything. The police would be suspicious, naturally and I was just getting the answers that I wanted! And poor Marie! She was doing so well! She had just gotten over the last time that happened.

"Hey," Edward said putting his hand my shoulder I turned to him and hugged him. I needed something, someone, that would hold me together when my world was once again falling apart. His arms formed a protective barrier around me. After a minute I broke the hug feeling slightly stronger.

"I have to go check on my family. When do they want to question us?" I asked.

"They're going to question the staff today and the students tomorrow." Edward said looking at the police.

"Great." I said relieved. "Can I borrow your car?" I asked.

"Sure." He said easily.

"Thanks." I said turning towards the car. I stopped and turned back to him kissing him passionately. I then broke away quickly. "I'll be back." I promised. I hopped into his car and drove off to my house. I wasn't sure what I would find there but I prayed for the best. Unfortunately what I got was the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

**ReadingReviewing** D

As I approached my driveway I only slowed down a little. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even notice them. I slid to a stop. You could smell the newly burnt rubber very strongly. I jumped out of my car and raced to the door. Only when I got to the door did I notice. I reached for the handle and I stopped short. I froze in place and listened very closely. Something just didn't smell right. Literally. A foreign scent entered my nose and all of a sudden a voice entered my mind.

"_Run, Bella! Run!"_ This voice was a faint echo but I understood the words clearly and I recognized the voice. Marie was using her telepathy to warn me. I bolted away from the house. I almost reached Edward's car but not until I was pounded into the ground.

I screamed in surprise. There was a heavy object on me, wrestling me to the ground. I pushed it off with ease and got up to see the culprit. I didn't have enough time to see anything. I was pounded to the ground once again by something coming from behind. This object tried to wrestle me to the ground as well. Its partner joined in too and they both tried to take me on. "Alright. This is getting really old really fast." I said angrily. I used my power and the two objects flew off of my back. I put up a force field around me to protect me until I had enough time to get my bearings. I stood up and dusted off my clothes. That's when I first learned the number one rule in battle: never underestimate your opponent. I saw a quick flash, a vampire no doubt, and I was hit yet again. I yelped in surprise. How did they break through my power? I tried it again but it didn't work. Maybe it was just my force field... I tried to stop time. All of a sudden everything stopped still. I smiled to myself satisfied. I then looked to see the identity of the vampire. I gasped in shock when I realized what it really was...a werewolf. But not just one...three. A small pack but nonetheless, it was still my enemy. I wondered how I didn't smell them coming. All of a sudden they broke through my time barrier.

"Son of a -" I said in shock. I knew what was coming next so I had to protect myself in every way possible. I picked up the wolves with my mind and placed them around me creating a shield. A wave of power was coming towards me as result of the wolves breaking through my time barrier. I blanched as the wave hit the wolves and they hit me along with the wave. So much for that. I lay on the ground with my eyes tightly closed. I realized I was still there. I got up and looked around me. All the wolves had gone back to their human form. I then recognized one of them. It was an extremely built man. He towered to about 6'7". He had the most beautiful colored skin. I believe his name was Jacob Black. My memory is still a little fuzzy but things are getting clearer now. But once again, I can't expect to remember everything. Human memories do fade with time. But there he lay, Jacob Black would never wake up again due to his stupidity. How could a werewolf be so powerful as to break my time barrier. And how dare he! From what I remember, I thought we were friends. _Well time has passed._ I thought to myself. Maybe he was angry with me for leaving. I thought about this for a minute. Oh well. I let it go and decided to find my family. I began running. How odd, why am I going so slow? I then tripped and fell. A severe feeling of deja vu overcame me. I had done this thousands of times in my human life... Wait, I'm not... No, I couldn't be. It is impossible to be a human again. I ran to the car and looked in the mirror. My face is still the same. My hair is still the same. I checked my pulse. There was nothing.

"Well at least that hasn't changed." I said aloud. "What is going on then?" I asked myself. I decided to go inside and find my family. I walked to the door. "Hello?" I said as I opened it.

_Bella. _Marie's voice was once again talking to me.

"Where are you guys? Marie, did you have an...accident?"

_No, Bella, it wasn't me this time. _She answered.

"Then who was it? And where are you?"

_I'm not to tell you who it was. We had to leave. The cops were on their way here. How were we to explain why there were no beds or food in our house. It was too risky. _She sounded panicked. _Besides, the werewolves knew one of us killed that teacher. They decided to pay us a visit of sorts._

"Is everyone alright?" I asked worriedly.

_Yes. Everyone is fine. What about you?_

"I'm fine." I lied, "So where do you want me to meet you guys?"

_Bella... Danny doesn't want us to tell you where we are until you sort everything out with Edward. He says to tie up the loose ends, get some closure, and then I'm allowed to tell you where we are. _She sounded so sad.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked astonished.

_I'm sorry Bella. If it were up to me I would tell you right now! I swear I would. But Danny-_

"No. It's fine. Let Danny do what he chooses. And I'll do what I choose. I might be here for a while." I said immediately thinking on my decision. Do I stay with Edward or go with my family?

_Define a while._

"...I'm not sure if I will see you again." I admitted. Everything in my life was horribly messed up. I don't need ultimatums on top of everything!

_Oh. I will leave you then. I'll talk to you later._

"No, Marie! Wait!... Did Danny do it?"

_Do what?_

"Kill that teacher."

_...Yes. _

"Why?" I asked her. I feared the answer. My stomach turned horribly.

_I can't say..._

"What does that mean?"

Silence.

"Marie! Come back!" I cried. But I knew she was gone. I sighed deeply and heavily. I started back towards the car. I jumped in and started towards Edward's house. I had nowhere else to go. Loneliness is a bitch. I tried to keep a positive out look on things but I couldn't help but slowly sink into a state of depression. My family left me, werewolves tried to kill me, a teacher at school was murdered which puts us in the spotlight, not to mention Danny was the one who did it; and I just tripped over myself. It's not the usual trip either. I didn't stop myself from falling. I fell completely on the ground.

"Ughh!" I screamed in frustration. I hit the steering wheel causing it to turn slightly. I edged out into the next lane. A car was coming at me. "Whatever." I said freezing time. I began to pull back into my lane when the time barrier broke. The car continued coming at me. I swerved hard nearly missing the car. I pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park. Breathing heavily, I stepped shakily out of the car. "What the hell!" I screamed angrily. I ran into the woods and decided to test my powers. I ripped a tree from the ground. That power works. I then threw the tree at me. I tried time freeze. It stopped. Then a split second later the barrier broke and the tree continued to fly at me. I put a force field around me. It stayed. Then a second later it fell through and it was just the tree and I. It hit me square in the chest causing me to fly backwards. I landed several hundred feet away. I muttered curse words as I got up and dusted off the dirt.

"Sorry Alice. This outfit just isn't having a good day." I decided to test my mind moving power again. I picked up another tree and flew it in a circle for a good few minutes. All of a sudden, the tree skyrocketed into the air. It came down with a large sound. "Just great." I muttered. "My only power that works is on the fritz too." I sighed and walked back to the car. I decided to go talk to Carlisle about this. He will know. I remembered. I got in a drove off. This time, more carefully.

**Hooray!!! Now reviews are greatly encouraged!**


End file.
